The Beacon of Hope
by LunarMysteries
Summary: Professor Utonium has created a machine that will allow the Powerpuff girls to go to where they are needed most in the city, but on a test run it malfunctions and takes them to a whole other dimension instead. How will they cope with all of the death and destruction that they find in this strange place, how will the people there react to their powers,Stay tuned and find out.


**For those of you who have been reading my other fan fiction Miraculous other, I'm sorry for the wait. I am currently having writers block on that story, but I will get through it soon enough. So was recently watching Attack on Titian and started brainstorming what would happen if characters from different shows came into this show, the Powerpuff girls would definitely solve all of their problems. THUS THIS IDEA WAS BORN, using my ultra writing skills computer, fingers, and brain, I dedicated my time to writing this story! Sorry I had to do that reference, well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"The City of Townsville!" The Narrator started." The place where the beloved three time after time save the day from crime, but at the moment crime is not active, so our three heroes are enjoying their time of peace."

At the Utonium residents, the Powerpuff girls were enjoying Their time at home, Buttercup was building a tower of blocks, blossom was reading a comic book, and bubbles was playing with her stuffed animals. Their downtime was interrupted by a call from the professor.

"Girls I have something to show you!" He called out.

The three girls looked up from what they were doing and zoomed of to join the professor. They come to a halt when they reach their destination, and standing right in front of them is the professor holding a sphere with a light on top , two buttons in the middle, and three stabilizing legs in his hand. "Umm professor... what is that?" Questioned blossom

"Say hello to the trouble finder 1000, isn't it just wonderful?" the professor proudly introduced is invention.

"Neat!" Bubbles comments.

"Cool" Buttercup adds.

"Awesome" Blossom compliments.

"What does it do?" The three ask in unison

"I'm glad you ask," The professor gushed, "This device will help you to get to where you are needed most faster, so here's how it works," professor points to the light on the top of the machine, "When this light blinks it will make a sound much like the hotline," He then points to the button on the right, " this button shows you what the problem is ," He then points to the button on the left , "and this one will teleport you to the problem, all you have to do is turn it on." Professor hands the device to Blossom.

"How do you turn it on?" Blossom asks a she receives the machine.

"There is a switch on the back that turns it on and off." The professor tells her.

Blossom turns it over and sees the switch labeled on and off.

"Well I'll leave you girls to it, have fun." Professor then walks out of the room.

"Turn it on turn it on!" Bubbles ordered in an excited bubbly way.

Blossom flipped the switch still holding the device in her hand, the device does nothing.

"It's not doing anything." Bubbles said confused

"that's because there's no trouble yet dummy" Buttercup commented.

Just then it started blinking and making the noise that he hotline makes. "No trouble eh." Bubbles said.

"Oh shut up," Buttercup says

Blossom clicks the button on the right which causes the light on the top to project an image above it, but the image was wasn't very clear, the static overpowered the actual picture.

"What's wrong with it," Buttercup asks in confusion.

"I'm not sure," Blossom concludes.

"Maybe professor still has a few kinks to work out." Buttercup suggests.

"Yeah maybe, I'll go get him." Blossom says as she is about to zoom off, but she gets interrupted by Bubbles.

"But if someone is in trouble then shouldn't we go help them asap?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah but what if it malfunctions while we are being transported?" Blossom questions

"It's just static on the image it'll be fine." Bubbles tries to convince Blossom.

"I'm with Bubbles on this one," Buttercup adds," The sooner we can kick some butt the better.

"It'll only take a few minutes for professor to solve the problem, you'll have plenty of time to fight after we resolve this problem." Blossom tries to reason with her sisters, she then flew out of the lab without another word to get the professor.

"More like a few hours," Buttercup mumbles.

Buttercup and Bubbles looks down at the machine,at each other, then back at the machine. They then look at each other with a mischievous grin signifying that they had the same idea. Bubbles then pushed the button on the left, thus disobeying Blossom and transporting all three girls to where the machine as calling them.

* * *

 **Hi guys so a funny thing happened, I accidentally published something, with only one sentence while experimenting** **on how to make another story, crazy right? That supposed first chapter was not even suppose to be out so I deleted it, sorry about that.**

 **I appreciate any comments on any of my stories, It brings joy to my heart to see them. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
